l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Naga
The Dark Naga, also known as the Heart of the Darkness, Gen Con 2014: The Heart of Darkness (Storyline Tournament) was a naga shugenja and Dark Naga Champion. Two pearls and the Akasha The Golden Pearl and the Black Pearl were two facets of the Akasha, the communal mind of the Naga race. All that was pure, and all that was impure. Akasha had hatched from the Golden one and embraced the human race. From the Black Pearl would be hatched the Dark Naga, Akasha's brother, and his desire would be the eradication of all life that was not Naga. Sent away The Naga were preparing for the second Great Sleep in 1134. The Qatol sent away both pearls. The Golden one could interfere with the rituals that would guard the Naga sleep in the Shinomen Mori, and the Black was sent away because he feared the being inside. Birth In 1170 the Dragon of Thunder was cast down from Tengoku. She came to the seas of Ningen-do and its arrival was answered, a Black Pearl cracked open. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske From within the pearl emerged a creature who represented all that was sinister and inhuman. The thing had no name, but its soul was the soul of the Shahismael himself, the mad Naga who had been cast within the depths of the Akasha. Casting aside his former identity, the creature simply referred to himself as the Dark Naga. Imperial Histories 2, pp. 284-285 Several of the weak-willed ningyo became their servant, forced through his own will. Kali-Ma The Dark Naga remained hidden deep beneath the sea. In the Emerald Empire the presence of Kali-Ma dulled his ability to exert its full influence. In 1173 her death unleashed to his complete extent his abilities. Extending his influence The Dark Naga architect cast his mind into the Akasha, the Naga communal mind, and connected him to the vast Shinomen Mori in its creatures. The Naar Teban, the Naga Abominations twisted by the Ashalan curse placed upon the Naga who crossed to the Burning Sands were reached by him. He also reached the abominations of the Ivory Kingdoms which had been under the will of Kali-Ma, and now they were simply shifted to obey the Dark Naga's will. It had mastered all forms of serpent life, including the great orochi. One mind All who had been cast out from the Akasha, all returned to the Akasha by its power. The abominations joined him of their own free will, because the Dark Naga could restore their ability to feel the one mind. War of Serpents The Dark Naga rallied an army to unleash the War of Serpents against the human race. To the Second City article, (Imperial Herald v3 #8), by Shawn Carman Kidnapping Naga related Rokugani In 1198 every person within Rokugan who had a direct connection with the Naga had been kidnapped and moved to the Pearl Bed were the Dark Naga dwelled. Magic Pearl allowed them to breath behind water, and Mirumoto Mareshi, the Mara, and Hida Fubatsu arrived, chained by the Dark Naga's will. The Mara was struck when she retorted and died. The Dark Naga was attempting to purge all vestiges of the Naga race's association with humans while simultaneously destabilizing the Empire in preparation for an attack. Imperial Histories 2, p. 275 First Attacks Dark Naga warriors murdered the governor of the Second City, Ikoma Katsuru, The Hand of the Empress, by Shawn Carman and another group destroyed the Shinomen Tower. Exposed The Dark Naga reached the mind of the Dragon Clan Champion Mirumoto Shikei through the Akasha. Concealed by the undercurrent of Shikei's thoughts, the creature tryed to influence the Dragon Champion. Eventually, Shikei used the same link to learn where was the lair of the Dark Naga. An Imperial Legion was sent to the Shinomen Mori, aided by the Unicorn guards of the forest. Scenes from the Empire 31, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Driven from Rokugan Doji Hakuseki, Imperial First Magistrate, was sent to track the Dark Naga leader down, Doji Hakuseki (Coils of Madness Boxtext and flavor) In 1199 she eventually found a massive Naga, exposing the Empire's Foe. The Empire's Foe Exposed (Coils of Madness Title, Abilities and flavor) Hakuseki confronted the Dark Naga as it possessed one of its underlings at the Temple of Fudo within the Crane Clan provinces Siege: Heart of Darkness (Rulebook story) and fell to the monster. A Magistrate Falls (Coils of Madness Title and Picture) Akodo Kano appeared and stroke down Hakuseki's killer. Coils of Madness (storybook), by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon In the plains had once been the dominion of the Falcon Clan several Imperial Legions driven the Dark Naga out of the Empire. The Dark Naga confronted and severely wounded the Emerald Champion Utaku Ji-Yun, but the creature was wounded by Akodo Kano, and forced to flee. Scenes from the Empire 40, by Shawn Carman The akasha was freed of the influence exerted by the Shahismael, and one thousand of Naga awakened, led by the Zenathaar, to avoid the Dark Naga ever return to Rokugan. Siege: The Heart of Darknes, by Shawn Carman Death In 1199 the Dark Naga led its forces against the Second City, to raze it to the ground. The creature chased Kakita Kae and Daidoji Tobei in the Imperial District. He was lured into a deathly trap within the Spring Blossom Silk Works, which collapsed by the explosion of gaijin pepper prepared by the Crane. Siege: Heart of Darkness, Finale, by Shawn Carman External Links * The Dark Naga (Forgotten Legacy) * The Dark Naga Exp (Coils of Madness) * The Dark Naga, the Heart of Darkness (Siege: Heart of Darkness) Category:Naga Leaders